Imp vs D.va
Description Imp vs D.va! Which two Mech characters in shooting game will win? Beginning Wiz: Mechs, a large mobile suit of steel. As an owner of a Mech of myself, I think it one of the most effective weapons. Boomstick: And these two are the best with their mechs on the battlefield. Like Imp from Plants vs zombies garden warfare 2! Wiz: And D.va from Overwatch! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Imp Wiz: At the beginning of the Series, you’re relaxing when suddenly Zombies are invading. Now you must your plants from Sunflowers to peashooters from the Front yard in the day to the nighttime at the roof. '' '''Boomstick: Not for me! If zombies are invading in my lawn, then I will bring my big shotgun. They won’t know what hit them! ' Wiz: But later after the event of Garden Warfare, the zombies have conquered Suburbia and renamed to Zomburbia. So, the plants are invading to take the land from the zombies, and with New hero's join, the battle with the plants want to become an agent of L.E.A.F. and the zombies to become the Top zombie. '' '''Boomstick: And one of the zombies is the Imp, but before the zombie can join, he must carry big weapons. ' Wiz: He carries the imp blaster that can shoot up to 35 ammo before it can reload and can use the blaster to spin around shooting around him. '' '''Boomstick: Gravity Grenade that can pull in and trap opponents for a small amount of time, and his most powerful weapon. The Z-Mech! ' Wiz: After he calls the radio, a giant Mech comes where he can use it for mass destruction. Boomstick: It can shoot a Robo laser, the Robo stomp that sends shockwaves, can send 20 missiles, and if it too damage. He can self-destruct the Mech to cause a huge explosion. ''' ''Wiz: He has defeated different plants, Marigold, Sunflower queen, Giga-torchwood, toxic chomp, and many others. However, he is weak when without his Mech, the Mech slows him down and mostly fight in a team. '' '''Boomstick: But when it comes to firepower, this zombie has it! ( Then it show imp destroying a group of plants with his Z-Mech.) D.va Wiz: 30 years before modern United nation with after the Omnic crisis with a war of human and robots, Overwatch was formed to protect and advance in scientific research. Boomstick: But then it closed after scams and two death of its leaders, so than twenty years later in South Korea. The country was attacked by a giant Omnic that attack coastal seas before it goes back to the sea, and the scientist creates Meka to defend against the Omnic. Wiz: So, every few years, the robot will come with the robots learning from the encounter by getting new weapons to go back to the sea to recover. Suddenly, the Omnic can disrupt the network of the Mechs, so the government frantically finding candidates for the Mechs, and one the piolet is Hana Song or known as D.Va. Boomstick: But why a gamer? Couldn’t the government find anyone else? Wiz: Actually, because she carries high reflexes and instinct to fly the advanced Mech, so D. Va and others are drafted to be ready to defend the nation at any moment with D.Va turning to a global icon. Boomstick: But she didn’t become famous just because of her video game skills. She has her Mech that can shoot with Fusion cannons that don't need to reload, but it slows her down. Wiz: Then she has Defense Matrix that protect her from projectiles of the air. Boomstick: Boosters that launch into the air knock enemies away. Wiz: The Mech can send 11 micro missiles per second for 1.6 seconds. Boomstick: And her Ultimate ability, Self-destruct! It causes her Mech to explode that can destroy everything near. Wiz: Why do people always add Self-destruct to their machine? Don’t they know that each one Mech is a very expensive, good thing that my Mech is in the lair. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, about that. I was taking it for a ride around town when it self-destructs at the gas station. Wiz: But I didn’t add a self-destruct button to it. Boomstick: Actually, I’m filling her up when I drop the lighter to cause the flames to travel into the Gas tank. Well, at least you have enough room for the doom ray at least, (Then he nervously laughs) Ha. Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: Anyways, even without her Mech, she usually carries a light gun if her Mech is destroyed. She can travel at subsonic speed with agility to dodge objects that traveling the speed of Hypersonic. Wiz: Her Mech can survive hits that can destroy large buildings, and even without her Mech, she survives a fall into the waters. Boomstick: But she is weak without her Mech, sometimes reckless, and lack of weapon without Her Mech. Wiz: But when the people of South Korea need a hero, they know who to depend on! McCree: D.Va, just tell me one thing; where'd you learn to shoot like that? D.Va: 16-bit Hero! Pre-Death battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set to let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death battle In the zombie side, an imp is about to a mission for Super Brian when suddenly he was called by Dr. Zomboss to the lair, and he sees Dr. Zomboss eating a Pop Smarts next to the table full of maps and pictures of a city. Zomboss: Good to see you, as you are aware. You’re the best zombie around, so I need you to accomplish one of the most difficult mission yet. To make the bots for the battle, it usually takes a lot of iron to build them, and one of the scouts I send find a high amount of material in South Korea. So, I need you to go there to test the army they have; however, you be going without anyone because I need to save all the zombies for battle with the Plants. So, are you’re up to the challenge? Imp: Brainz! Zomboss: Good, you be taken to there by a boat. (Then Imp travel by boat to South Korea when he makes it at there tomorrow) In the city, everything was normal from people walking on the street, Korean magpie is flying in the sky, and suddenly the Imp starts killing people out of nowhere with people screaming and running in terror. D. Va is done fixing her Mech when Dae-Hyun comes into the room. Dae-Hyun: Finish, great. Then what about we go to grab some lunch, you need to go out sometimes. D.Va: Fine, but just for a quick lunch. So, what are you thinking? Dae-Hyun: What about we grab some Kimchi and... (Suddenly the television turns on when it shows something terrible in the city.) News reporter: There is a mass murderer in the city, he has come out of nowhere to kill people with no clear of motives. If you’re in the city, then get inside until the authorized have caught the perpetrator! D.Va: We have to have lunch other times, duty called. Dae-Hyun: Well be careful next time, repair don’t cost cheap you know. D.Va: Don’t worry, there only one. She quickly jumps into her Mech to fly to the city to save the day, and when she was in the city, it was barren with no life anywhere. She was looking when Imp went through the glass window from a shop. D.Va: There you are, stand down or face me! Imp: Brainz! (He pulled out his Imp blasters) Brainz! D.Va: Guess you want to fight tiny! Fight! Imp starts firing with his blasters and D.va shift to the left into the road to shoot back with fusion cannons; however, the Imp jump over the blast to attack back with little damage. Then D.Va use her boosters to try to slam him. D.Va: Taking off! She nearly slams the Imp when Imp barley dodges the attack, so he enters the mall to heal his wound with D.Va follow him. She walks into the mall very careful for a sneak attack; suddenly, she was trap in the Gravitational field of the Imp gravity grenade. D.Va: What the?! Dae-Hyun: What happening? D.Va: It seems I’m caught in some Gravity field! Suddenly, the Imp come out of the darkness shooting D.Va with ease behind her. D.Va: Come on Mech, hold on! Fortunately, her Mech survives when the Gravity grenade turns off. D.Va: Alright. Game face. On! She returns fired when Imp starts using the Impkata that makes him spin around and fire his blasters, so D.va jump in the sky to dodge the attack when the Imp is gone again. When she is walking toward the middle with a glass ceiling when she heard thuds. Then Imp ram through a wall with his Mech with full force. Imp: Brainz! D.Va: Look like you got a Mech for yourself, too bad I must destroy it. However, the Imp shoot out the missiles; therefore, she blocks the attack with defense matrix. D.Va: Good thing I brought an umbrella! She keeps firing when the Imp closes the distance and slam the arm to put D.Va mechanical arm down to the floor to Robo stomp to destroy the mech arm. Then he shoots out the laser that heavily damages the Mech glass. D.Va: It breaching! Dae-Hyun: Hana! However, the laser needs to cool down, so the Imp grab D.Va Mech and throw it across the room and get ready to leave. D. Va is frantically thinking how to defeat him, and she thought up a plan. D.Va: Dea! Remember the Time when I fought all the Omics. Dae-Hyun: What about it! D.va: Remember that we destroy one by destroying my Mech. My plan is slammed into it, lift it to the sky, while you to overload the engine so I can shoot it to cause the explosion. Dae-Hyun: No, there must be another way! D.Va: There no time, I must stop him before he kills more innocent people! Dae-Hyun: (Then he thinks very hard) Okay. Then she turns on the boosters to aim for the Imp. Imp: Brainz? She hit him with full force, she uses the usable arm to stab through the machine to lift it in the air to try not to destroy the mall, and Dae-Hyun was over-loading the engine. She then pulls out her light gun to at the engine. D.Va: Nerf this! Imp: (Nervously say) Brainz! The engine explodes with all the debris went through the broken ceiling into the ground with most of the other ceiling parts. People are going outside to investigating with the news reporter. Then they see a shadow in the dust cloud from the explosion, and D.Va emerge actually with little scratches. News reporter: She has done it again! She has saved a city from an evil creature again! Everybody was celebrating that she survived the attack. Dr. Zomboss lair Dr. Zomboss: No! Not my best zombie! She will regret messing with me! (Then he take a bite out of pop smarts) Hyun: Congratulations on your victory, but next time try not to destroy your Mech. D.Va: Don’t worry, we save the city. That what important. I have a question? Dae-Hyun: Sure, what? D.Va: Are you still want the Kimchi? Dae-Hyun: Sure, hopefully, nothing happens. Meet you soon! Result Wiz: That one prodigious battle! Boomstick: Prodi what? Wiz: It means huge. Anyway, even though Imp carries more weapons to defend himself with the ability to heal damage. She is more experienced while he usually fights in a group with her taking almost every robot by her self and surviving the fall to the water. Boomstick: Come on! She broke her leg when falling into the water. Wiz: Actually she falls for around ten seconds, so that means she is falling to the water at 149.4587 meters or 490 feet. Remember, the largest document diving jump is 193 feet, and he broke his collar bone. That is 2.5 times higher! Boomstick: So I guess he has a ghost of a chance to defeat her! Wiz: The imp was a zombie. Not a ghost. Boomstick: Dang it. Wiz: The winner is D.va. Next Time on Death battle ???: Anyone who opposes me will be destroyed! ???: Jack! But they said you were dead. You must be... DOUBLE DEAD! Category:Mecha/Colossal Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019